


listen

by Shadaras



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Ahsoka responds to the the Ersos' distress call on Lah'mu.
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Ahsoka Tano, Jyn Erso & Lyra Erso, Lyra Erso & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Ahsoka flew towards Lah’mu with her heart tight in her chest. The bunker had just been a failsafe, a way to make sure that Lyra and Galen wouldn’t worry too much—especially with their young daughter. Ahsoka had met Jyn bare weeks after she had been born, and seen her again at least once a year as she grew. She had her mom’s quick smile and affinity for kyber and her dad’s curiosity about the world and Ahsoka loved all the children she met on her journeys, but Jyn was well on her way to becoming a friend in her own right as well as her friends’ child. If something had happened—

It had better not have happened to Jyn, was all she was saying.

She hit atmo and the ship shuddered slightly as it adjusted to the increased resistance. Ahsoka compensated and set her course for the Ersos’ house automatically. The last time she’d been there, it’d been close enough to Jyn’s birthday that they had celebrated while she was visiting. Jyn had worn a woven-grass crown and Ahsoka had danced with her because she wanted to whirl to the music the same way her parents did. Ahsoka closed her eyes at the memory and steadied herself with a slow, even breath, refocusing on her ship and the feeling of controls in her hands.

As she neared the house, Ahsoka caught sight of a patch of flattened grass in the fields nearby and hissed. She knew that print, even hidden by a day or two’s time of stalks trying to straighten again. An Imperial shuttle had landed here, and even though Ahsoka had expected that, seeing proof still shook her. Ahsoka set her own ship down closer to the Ersos’ house and shut it down as quickly as possible; she wanted to get outside and make sure her initial suspicion was true.

Outside, Ahsoka reached into the Force to seek life signs—or the signs of a sapient’s recent death, which was harder to feel but unmistakable once you learned it. (She had learned it too young by far, during the Clone Wars.) After a moment, she let her hand drop, breathing more easily; the house was empty, but the fields were full of nothing more than rodents and insects and birds and a few larger mammals sneaking around; normal life, undisturbed by death. That meant that they could all still be alive, though the unsettled feeling in Ahsoka’s gut suggested that even if they were, there was more to the story.

Ahsoka breathed in the fresh green air and centered herself, then began the hike to the bunker. It would’ve been nice, in a different situation; the day was beautifully sunny and crisp, and Lah’mu’s greenery always felt good in the Force—a tickling hum in the back of her head and warmth in her montrals. Ahsoka absently kept track of all the little creatures scurrying out of her way and the birds circling overhead; they were better lookouts than most sapient species she worked with, and if the native creatures weren’t disturbed, it meant it should be safe.

Ahsoka opened the bunker’s hidden door to darkness and the clear sensation of two startled heartbeats. “It’s Ahsoka,” she called down, keeping her voice steady and not asking _How long were you here before your light ran out?_ or _Where’s Galen?_ , because those questions weren’t important right now—and she could guess the answer to the second. “It’s safe up here now.”

“Ahsoka?” The clear relief in Lyra’s voice made Ahsoka’s heart seize up. “Jyn, honey, you go up the ladder first.”

Less than a minute later, Jyn Erso popped her head out of the bunker entrance. She looked scruffy and tired and her eyes were red, and Ahsoka gently pulled her the last way out. Jyn leaned against her as soon as Ahsoka straightened. “Tired?” Ahsoka asked, quietly. She stroked Jyn’s head as the child nodded. “It’s okay. Your mom and I will protect you.”

Jyn tucked herself close against Ahsoka’s chest, and Ahsoka kept her there. She was still so small; bigger than the last time Ahsoka had visited, but Ahsoka could easily hold her even without the Force. Jyn said, “Mama was going to help Daddy.”

“Was she?” Ahsoka could hear Lyra on the ladder now, and stepped away from it to give her space. “What happened?” She didn’t think that she’d get an explanation of why the Imperials were here, or why Galen had gone to face them; she’d need to ask Lyra about that later, when they were flying away to somewhere else. Probably Jyn would need to be asleep, too, before her mother told the rest of the story.

“I was scared, and the kyber was scared, and when I told Mama that she stayed with us.” Jyn shifted, and held something up. Ahsoka looked down to see the kyber necklace that Lyra usually wore. It chimed at Ahsoka’s attention, and the Force purred as Jyn’s dirt-stained fingers touched it. “Even when we were in the bunker, I wasn’t scared anymore after that.”

“I’m proud of you,” Ahsoka said, giving in to the urge to kiss the crown of Jyn’s head. “A lot of people don’t listen to feelings like that, and it gets people hurt.”

Lyra pulled herself out of the bunker and said, wryly, “Jyn’s got the knack from somewhere.”

“Must’ve been you.” Ahsoka smiled at her friend, even as she worried over the scrapes on her face and the fear in her heart. “Whills know, Galen never knew when to stop.”

“He listened, eventually.” Lyra sighed, and it was a sign of how tired she was that when she stood she didn’t try to take Jyn from Ahsoka. “How’s the house?”

“Empty.” Ahsoka used the Force to close the bunker up again. “If I didn’t know what to look for, I never would’ve guessed Imperials had come here.”

Jyn grabbed at Ahsoka’s shoulder, urgent and strong. “Daddy?”

“No sign of him,” Ahsoka said. She looked down to meet Jyn’s wide eyes, and wished she had better words to give her. “Your dad’s smart, and a lot of Imperials like him, so I think he’s okay. We’ll try and find him, but first we’ve got to make sure you and your mom are safe, okay?”

Jyn nodded, quiet and serious and eyes welling up with tears.

Ahsoka glanced at Lyra and reached her free arm out to bring her into a hug, enveloping them with the quiet warmth and light of the Force as best she could to help them begin to heal. “We’ll get you somewhere safe,” she said, as Jyn started to cry. “But you know what the most important thing is? You’re alive, and together.”

Lyra leaned her head against Ahsoka’s shoulder, forehead pressing against Jyn’s. “And the Force is with us.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka said, feeling the connections flowing through them all, rushing rivers full of turmoil but also the fervent determination of _life_. “It very much is.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [listen [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746644) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
